


Halfway

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Polyamory, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Each person has a role within their relationship: Azula runs the kingdom. Ty Lee is the happy one. Mai is the sane one.





	Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Azula never speaks or plans wars. Things happen and kingdoms fall into flames. Mai nods her head, because this is another victory and should be exciting for them. Besides, one of them should be halfway sane. Ty Lee goes over the top, because one of them has to do something positive. 

None of their servants stick around, because she either exiles them or worse. Azula struts into their bedroom with the same arrogant snarl they've come to fear. 

Mai searches, but her surface keeps glossy and smooth. It would be easy to run for a while, but she never leaves. 

Ty Lee cracks, but never shatters. It would be easy to run for the circus always waits, but she never does.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on April 3rd.


End file.
